The Naked Eyes of Kyoto
by Inyunaruto365
Summary: See how Natsuki and Shizuru meet in Shizuru's home town: Kyoto. Rated T for, well, read and find out.
1. The Naked Fujino

**A/N: It took me a while to decide whether or not to post this, and you'll know why once you read it. **

**The title should be enough to know.**

Shizuru grew up in the country part of Kyoto where not that many people know where the location is. She didn't mind it, though, being so far from the city and all. It made her to the person she is now. It made her not worry what people think about her.

And by that, the honey brunette also loves walking around the forest and fields of that part of Kyoto naked.

She's been like that as a little girl and her mother doesn't mind it at all. No one sees her daughter in her birthday suit and where they live is deep in the forest so no one's getting hurt. Their was even a pond where they are so Shizuru would go there and skinny dip with her clothes neatly put under a tree when she's done with her homework and daily chores. Shizuru was 12 when she first met Natsuki Kuga. Natsuki was first moving into Kyoto who met the rusty-eyed girl one faithful day in the woods. Shizuru was swimming with no clothes on, minding her own business who didn't notice someone riding through the forest.

A young girl with raven blue hair with green eyes was riding her bike. Her mother and her were from a small town in Inaba and moved here in Kyoto. At first, the little brunette didn't like it and wanted to go back, but as the months went by, she began to like the country. It had a lot of places and areas to eat food, play video games when she's bored at home, and hang out more than in Inaba.

The young girl's name is Natsuki. Natsuki Kuga. She was 9 years old when she saw another girl naked.

Natsuki was riding her dark blue bike down a grassy hill. It was a nice day with the wind blowing through her hair and gently hitting her face as the sun was out as well, making the day more perfect for anyone to be out. She saw a medium-sized house from a distance when she was still riding through the grassy plain.

'Hmm. That's odd. I wonder who lives out here?' The little girl wondered riding into the forest. She pulled out the kick stand, put the bicycle near a tree and let out a loud yawn while stretching, "Alright. Now, that my mom isn't here, time for an adventure!" Then, Natsuki heard a loud splash not far from where she was. "Huh? What was that? Ooh! It's probably a sea monster! My first adventure! Awesome!" She runs to where the splash sound was coming from.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0

In a different part of the forest, a pair of black shorts with a white shirt that has a black skull on the front, a white pair of underwear, and a white bra were laying beside a nearby tree. Shizuru was swimming underwater in the pond with nothing but her Birthday Suit, and a pair of goggles on, minding her own business with no care in the world.

0 0 0 0 0

Natsuki found the pond, but didn't see any sea monsters or anything at that matter.

"Aw, man! And here I thought I found something exciting to do," Natsuki whined who saw a batch of clothes not that far from her, "What's this?" She began examine the clothes carefully before realizing that they're woman's clothing. "But.. why are these out here... unless the sea monsters a-" Then her comment was cut off by the sound of someone coming out of the water as it made Natsuki hide behind a tree. She wondered who it was until she saw it was Shizuru splashing her body out from underneath the water and whipping her light brown hair back from her face.

'Hey, she's not a sea monster!' She thought who then saw that the older girl wasn't wearing any clothes, making Natsuki's eyes widen in seeing that... 'Oh, my god! She's naked! In the middle of the forest!.. In public! Does her parents know about her being naked? I should run away and forget this ever happened, but I can't stop looking at that girl. She's so.. well built! From the back of her arms to her legs. I wonder what the front of her body looks like.. Gah! What am I thinking? I gotta get out of here before I'm-"

"Hello."

Natsuki's thoughts were disturbed by a soft Kyoto-ben accent that also made the nine year old look up and see the older girl in front of her. Shizuru's hair was completely soaking wet with the dark blue goggles dangling around her neck and her red eyes staring innocently at Natsuki who was staring back at the Kyoto nudest. It took a while for Natsuki to figure out what was going on whose face began to turn beat red from Shizuru being clotheless.

Natsuki made a loud 'Eep!' before turning her head and covering her eyes from Shizuru's form. It made Shizuru lightly giggle at what Natsuki was doing who heard the younger girl ask timidly, "Wh-What are you doing out here... whoever you are?"

"Ara? I'm Shizuru Fujino and I'm just taking a swim," Shizuru introduced herself not even minding that there's someone there.

"With no clothes?"

".. Yeah. My mom doesn't mind it and why are you covering your eyes?"

"My name's Natsuki: Natsuki Kuga and I'm covering my eyes because you're... you're..."

"Not wearing any clothes?" Shizuru finished making Natsuki turn to her and say 'yes!' before realizing what happened as it made the bluenette turned back around with a tomato colored face. The wine-eyed girl laughed at that who sat on the ground with an amused look on her face while sitting cross-legged. "We're both girls so what's the difference if I'm naked?"

'She _does _make a good point,' Natsuki thought feeling her face subside from it blushing so much. Shizuru blinked at that who saw Natsuki's shoulders and back relax as the brunette had the courage to turn to face Shizuru again. "Sorry about that. I'm just not use to being around that many girls."

Shizuru smiled at that and laid her back against the ground with her hands behind her head. "It's okay. You wanna go and swim with me?"

"..Okay." Natsuki and Shizuru get up from being on the ground and ran to the large pond. Shizuru jumped as Natsuki took off her clothes since Shizuru wasn't wearing any clothes, it was only fair. She jumped in the water who was getting use to being naked out in public, especially with another female.

0 0 0 0

After swimming for a good three to four hours in the forest, Natsuki and Shizuru ran through the fields of the countryside of Kyoto. Natsuki was wearing her dark blue Duran boys underwear with no bra because of her not being very developed in that area unlike Shizuru who is still wearing nothing.

Natsuki made sure that no one was around to see her like that as Shizuru told her new friend that no one is around to see them naked for miles. Five miles actually that made Natsuki relieved to hear it who tackled to the grassy floor as the two laughed and began to wrestle while doing so.

0 0 0 0 0

Natsuki and Shizuru were running to Shizuru's house as the nine year old was wearing her clothes again while Shizuru only wore her whilt shirt with a skull in the middle along with her white bra underneath it. The honey-haired girl's shorts, underwear, and shoes were in her book bag who opened the door and called out to her mom that she was home. Natsuki walked in the house who saw a young lady who looked like she's in her mid 30's. She had honey-colored hair and red eyes like her daughter just a bit more structured.

"Ara, you're back. And you brought a friend with you," Shizuru's mother said with a smile on her face who knelt down to Natsuki's level, "Hello. I'm Kuiku Fujino."

"Hi, I'm Natsuki Kuga. You sure have a nice house, Ma'am," Natsuki said as Kuiku smiled at that.

"Why, thank you for the compliment, Natsuki."

"Why is your daughter half naked? Doesn't it bother you that she's like this outside?"

All Kuiku did was giggle as Shizuru let a smile form on her lips. Natsuki was confused at this as Kuiku was able to calm herself down before replying, "I'm sorry, dear. I didn't mean to laugh like that. It's just Shizuru never really liked to wear that many clothes for any long period of time."

"And you don't mind?"

"No, I don't. That's why we're out here, sweetie. Shizuru can dress and undress as much as she wants without being judged by anyone."

"I see," Natsuki said, "My mom would flip if she saw me outside naked like this."

"Where do you live?" Kuiku wondered.

"I live in the city of Kyoto, but before that, we use to live in Inaba," Natsuki said, "My mommy's a scientist so she comes back home real late. I get lonely sometimes, though."

"Ara, ara. How dreadful," Kuiku said with a hand on her cheek.

"Yeah, but I get used to it, though," Natsuki sadly said as Shizuru felt sad about it until she thought of an idea.

"Hey! Maybe Natsuki can come over when she feels lonely to be at her home when her mom's not at home. What do you think, Mom?" Shizuru said to Kuiku.

"That's a great idea, Shizuru dear!" Kuiku said, "Natsuki's allowed to come here whenever she wants."

"Really?" Natsuki couldn't believe what was going on.

"Yeah!" Shizuru walks up to Natsuki and puts her arm around the lime-eyed girl's neck that made her surprised at the physical contact Shizuru was giving her. "Come on! I'll show you to my room!"

"Okay. Race ya there!" Natsuki runs upstairs with Shizuru ahead of her as Kuiku smiled at Shizuru's first friend.

"I'll be up there with some snacks for you and Natsuki, Shizuru-dear!"

"Hai!" Shizuru called out.

**Okame:**

**Natsuki: I can't believe you posted this.**

**Inyunaruto365: Yeah, I'm surprised how it turned out.**

**Shizuru: Ara, mah. But how do you know about my Natsuki's size as a child?**

**Inyunaruto365: Natsuki's nine in this fic. No one's fully developed at age.**

**Natsuki: What about you? You were developed at that age.**

**Inyunaruto365: …. That's besides the point. Everyone's different. Besides, Shizuru seems to like it.**

**Shizuru: (wiping her nose as blood kept running down it) That point is true. This is making me want to take Natsuki in the room, and-**

**Natsuki: (covers Shizuru's mouth) Shizuru! Not infront of the viewers!**

**Shizuru: What? They're old enough to know what happens**

**Natsuki: This is all your fault, you know that.**

**Inyunaruto365: I know. But my fans still love me for it.**


	2. Friends, Water, the Town and Ice Cream

**Inyunaruto365: Sorry for not updating. I've been.. busy with a few things.**

**Shizuru: You're starting college in a few more days?**

**Inyunaruto365: Yep! X)**

**Natsuki: You also went to Six Flags Saturday! Leaving us in the dust!**

**Inyunaruto365: I'm sorry, but it was freakin' awesome after riding such extreme rides! **

**Natsuki: (giving Inyunaruto365 the Kuga Death Glare)**

**Inyunaruto365: (Hides behind Shizuru).. Enjoy the fic for this chapter and everything.**

Natsuki was amazed at how many posters of anime shows and games Shizuru has in her room.

"Wow! You have a lot of things in your room!" She said in astonishment.

"Thanks. My mom gets me what I want when she has some spare money left over," Shizuru said taking off her wet shirt from outside and pulled out a clean loose one that covered her down to her knees, "What about you? I bet your mom gets you whatever you want since she's a scientist."

"She does get money. A lot of money, but she doesn't buy me what I want from it. The only things I can occasionally buy if I ask my mom are mayo, lingerie, and the bike."

"Lingerie?"

"Underwear."

"Oh, but why only those things? Don't you want more, like video games and different anime shows you see on TV?" Shizuru wondered sitting beside Natsuki on the bed.

"I dunno. She keeps telling her friends that She doesn't want me to grow up like my father," Natsuki told the honey-haired girl.

"Your father? Why is she concerned about that?"

"I don't know. I never really knew my dad that well. All I remember about him was that he use to argue a lot with my mom about stuff I couldn't really hear because I was falling asleep from running with my dog Duran all day."

"What happened to him?"

"He died from a chemical imbalance from a shot the doctors gave him. They said it was suppose to help him with his insomnia, but it didn't work causing him to have a two to three hour seizure and die," Natsuki said while looking at the ground while fiddling with her bare toes.

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's okay. My mom told me about it when I was four, so it's fine. My mom was going to split up with my dad anyway so that worked out for the best, according to what she said. It didn't bother her that much when my dad died, though. She wasn't in love with my dad anymore, so it's fine."

"Whoa. Different from how my dad died," Shizuru said.

"What happened to your dad?"

Shizuru was about to answer when their was a knock on the door. "Come in!" Shizuru called out as her mother came in.

"Hello. I brought some snacks for you and your friend," Kuiku said who has a tray of cookies and two cups of milk.

"Yatta! (Alright!)" Shizuru gets up and runs to get a cookie from the tray her mother still had in her hands. Natsuki followed and got a piece as well that tasted really good.

"Hey, Natsuki," Shizuru asked poking Natsuki on the shoulder as they were walking to Natsuki's house.

"Yeah?"

"Maybe tomorrow, if you don't have anything to do, I can show you around Kyoto."

"Okay. That's sounds cool to do."

"Sweet! I can't wait!" Shizuru cheers while jumping up and down on the steps of the back porch.

"You know, you didn't have to walk back home with me," Natsuki told the red-eyed 12-year old.

"I don't want my new friend to walk back here alone. I don't mind, though," Shizuru said, "I guess I'll see you tomorrow, huh."

"Yeah. I'll see ya later, Shizuru," Natsuki unlocked her door and walks into the house as Shizuru walks back home with her hands behind her head. Her baggy shirt was in the back pocket who was wearing a bra since she's not wearing her shirt at this time.

"Natsuki sure is a cool person. I can't wait to see her tomorrow!" She said aloud jumping happily with her eyes closed and smiling a toothy grin.

Natsuki was getting ready for bed since it was almost time, along with her mom not being at home yet. As she was brushing her teeth after taking a shower and eating, Natsuki was thinking about her day with her new, yet odd, friend: Shizuru Fujino.

'That girl's a bit odd, but for some reason, I like her. Can't wait to see her tomorrow,' She thought who finished brushing her teeth and went to bed.

The next day, After school, Natsuki rode her dark blue bike to Shizuru's house. She parked it next to the black sports car and knocked on the door.

Shizuru's mother answered it with a warm smile on her face. "Ara. Hello again, Natsuki."

"Hi, Ms. Fujino. Is Shizuru here?"

"She just went to the forest. She usually goes there to calm herself down when she gets over-excited about something along with when she's upset and wants to be alone for a while," Kuiku said.

"Oh, okay. Thank you, Ms. Fujino," Natsuki said bowing before running to her bike.

"You're welcome!" Kuiku called out as Natsuki rode into the forest.

0 – 0 – 0

Shizuru was happily jumping up and down through the forest in excitement. She tried to calm herself down at home, but she couldn't help it. She couldn't wait to see Natsuki when she got here who decided to take of her clothes off and take a swim in the pond. It helped her excitement alittle bit, but she still couldn't wait to see Natsuki as the rusty-eyed girl saw a few fish swimming by and tried to catch them with her hands. It distracted herself from wondering when Natsuki will be at her house who caught one of the fish in her hands but it slipped out.

"Hey! Get back here!" Shizuru said to the small fish that was swimming away from her who tried to catch it again, but it was too quick for her to get.

Five to ten minutes went by as Natsuki found where Shizuru was in the forest. Getting off her bike, the blunette saw Shizuru running after a small school of fishes in the stream while not wearing any clothes once again. Shizuru didn't notice Natsuki a few feet from her until she heard her friend say, "... Uh.. Shizuru?" Making the honey brunette stop her chasing and turn to see Natsuki.

A smile crossed her face who then ran to Natsuki while yelling, "Natsuki!" Before tackling and huggin her face against the younger woman's chest.

".. Uh.. hey, Shizuru," She said hugging the still damp and nude Fujino girl back.

"I'm so happy you came!" Shizuru said gleefully, helping Natsuki up from being on the ground, "Are you ready to go into town?"

"Yeah. I've been thinking about it all day through school," Natsuki said non-chalantly.

"Alright!" Shizuru cheered who ran to get her underwear, bra, and dark blue shirt with black shorts. After a minute of getting situated, Natsuki and Shizuru went into town when Shizuru put her clothes back on even though she was still wet from swimming.

0-0-0-0

Two to three hours went by since Shizuru showed Natsuki around the town in Kyoto. Including a few other places Shizuru hangs out that are a secret from everyone else except those two, Natsuki was amazed at how many places there were to hang out, along with eat and play even more since Shizuru showed her. Natsuki could also tell that everyone knows Shizuru very well whenever the two would go somewhere. No matter where they went, someone would say 'hi' to the young cherry-eye girl and ask her how things were doing for her and her mother. The two females went to get some ice cream where the two were now on the roof of the store.

"Hey, Shizuru."

"Hmm?" Shizuru wondered still eating her lilac-colored ice cream.

"You sure are known through out the town."

Shizuru smiled at that. "Ookini. I have a reputation here from a few things. Good and bad. I'm also a troublemaker here in town as well."

"What do you mean good _and _bad? And what do you mean by troublemaker?" Natsuki asked what Shizuru meant by those replies.

"I'll show you later. I don't feel like showing you right now."

"Aww! Why not?"

"I just wanna hang out with my friend Natsuki," Shizuru said happily laying her head on Natsuki's shoulder.

Natsuki lightly blushed at the contact as Shizuru and her hung out in the town for a while before the two went to Natsuki's house.

**Okame:**

**Natsuki: You _do _realize how many water and wet jokes are in here, right?**

**Inyunaruto365: Now that I'm looking back at this, you're right.**

**Natsuki: And what's with Shizuru being naked all the time? **

**Inyunaruto365: This fic can't be for what it is if someone isn't naked, now can it?**

**Natsuki: True, but why Shizuru of all people?**

**Inyunaruto365: I'm trying to make Shizuru more outgoing and different than how most of the fics I read for Shizuru are. Not that I mind or anything since that's her character trate and everything, but I feel like changing things up a bit. It's fun.**

**Shizuru: Ara, mah. How sweet of you. (hugs Inyunaruto365)**

**Inyunaruto365: :3**

**Natsuki: Do you even know where this is going?**

**Inyunaruto365: You should know that answer to that after the fics I've done and created.**

**Natsuki:... Touche.**

**Inyunaruto365: Anyway, the next chapter will show where Natsuki lives and what her mother does for a living. And no she's not a prostitute! That's Nao's thing.**

**Nao: Hey!**

**Inyunaruto365: Aw, you know that's not true. You're awesome for having that sly, sexy and devious side of you. **

**Nao: Thank you... I think.**


	3. Author's Note: I'm not dead, dammit!

**Dear Reviewers,**

** Thank you for leaving awesome comments on my story! I am going to update it, you can count on that. I really love how I wrote this story and want to continue with it. A lot of stuff had been going on to where I literally needed to stop and back away from my fanfics due to my intense frustration, anxiety, and pressure I was putting upon myself for making this story, along with others, so perfect for the people who love reading my work. One day, when I was reading other peoples stories boredly, someone wrote about how fanfiction is a place for people to do whatever they want to the characters they really love and how the author shouldn't care what others thought about it. That gave me something to think about (I sometimes think too much on fantasy related things and/or stories. Vocaloid is one of them if you guys have seen any of their serious videos -_-;). Then, I looked through some of my old stories, seeing how far I came with my writing, trial and error mind you, and how, like that person said, I can write whatever I want and not care what others think about it.**** I thought some of my writing was a bit tacky and mediocre, but after seeing how much people love it, along with getting inspiration, I'm going to write more. Well, as more as I can when I'm not busy or lazy. hehehe. -_-;**

**I'm happy so many of you guys love this story and want me to continue, and again, I will. Not only for you guys, but because I really want to.**

**Sincerely,**

** Inyunaruto365**


End file.
